


Coincidental Rainbows

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costumes, Dress Up, Gay Pride, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Justin saw the rainbow Oreo Pride ad, two thoughts came to mind. The first was "I bet Brian's gonna be <i>pissed</i> he didn't land the Kraft advertising portfolio a year and a half ago when they were looking for a new ad firm.... because that ad is epic cheeky and perfect." The second was that the rainbow stack of cream filling reminded him Rainbow Brite's boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidental Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rainbow1907's birthday! Happy Birthday Rena!!!  
> Evil!Kinney Girls Prompt: (prompted by guavejuice)  
> 

When Justin saw the rainbow Oreo Pride ad, two thoughts came to mind. The first was "I bet Brian's gonna be _pissed_ he didn't land the Kraft advertising portfolio a year and a half ago when they were looking for a new ad firm.... because that ad is epic cheeky and perfect." The second was that the rainbow stack of cream filling reminded him Rainbow Brite's boots. 

Daphne had been OBSESSED with Rainbow Brite back in kindergarten, so Justin had been forced to watch the cartoons and play with the dolls nearly every time they played at her house after school. He smiled to himself, trying to remember those simple, carefree days before life got so complicated.

On a whim, he decided to Google 'Rainbow Brite' and checked out the Wikipedia entry. And WOW... it almost seemed too coincidental how gay the show was and that there were eerie similarities to things in his real life. First, there's a little sprite named Twink. Second, and most bizarre, was that the first episode was called 'Peril in the Pits' and involved Rainbow Brite trying to cheer up an earthling boy named BRIAN! 

Of course Justin had to share all of this new found knowledge with Brian when he got home from the office. He also just _had_ to rub in how awesome the competition's ad was. Eyerolls and playful ribbing ensued, followed by Justin trying to cheer up his own earthling ~~boy~~ man named Brian. 

First, he gave Brian the rimming of a lifetime. He licked him open, gently caressing Brian's ball(s), and had him begging to come in no time at all. 

While Brian was rebounding from his orgasm, the second round involved Justin putting on a little show for him; he opened himself up with some lube and his own fingers, one at a time. He pressed them inside his hole - in and out - as seductively as he could manage. He was so close, closing his eyes and feeling the sensation surrounding his fingers as his hole clenched around them. 

"Fuck, Justin," Brian moaned, and was right there behind him, condom on and ready to go again.

~~~

By the end of the week, Justin had everything in place for the next phase of his renewed fascination with Rainbow Brite.

Daphne, with the help of Emmett, was more than happy to help Justin put together his costume for Pride. While he wasn't going to be in the parade or anything, he just wanted to dress up for the party. His costume involved a pair of tight shimmery indigo shorts, knee high rainbow socks, red boxing boots, and a star decal on his cheek...he looked fucking hot.

It was all Brian could do to not bend Justin over the nearest bench on the street, tear off those evil shorts, and fuck him right there in front of pretty much all of gay Pittsburgh... although he probably could have charged admission if he had...

As it was, Brian probably managed to lose all of his studly credibility that night by blowing Justin instead, in the backroom no less, because the VIP lounge was just too damn far away.

He pulled Justin into the dark recesses and pushed him up against one of the few free spots along the wall. Justin had a huge smirk on his face, knowing exactly what he was doing to Brian. Brian tried to wipe it right off by tongue-fucking his mouth, hands squeezing at Justin's hips where the offending piddly piece of fabric clung to his creamy skin.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air. Brian then slid down to his knees in front of Justin. He mouthed Justin's cock through the fabric, making it wet, and just relished the scent and sounds emanating from Justin's body. 

Pulling the shorts down, he swallowed the leaking cock in front of him in one go. It was quick and dirty, not the most epic of blowjobs, but it did the job. Holding onto the base, he pulled off slightly, licking the underside on the way up, which elicited some shouts of "Fuck" and "Oh yeah" from Justin. 

Brain loved it when Justin came in his mouth, but as he licked the errant come off Justin's dick, he couldn't get the thought of _'insert bad cream-filled center pun here.'_

  
  


bee-u-tif-ful banner by Pam81


End file.
